


Bars and Hookups

by marvelchick1992



Series: Avengers Smut [5]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelchick1992/pseuds/marvelchick1992
Summary: Lila is crushing on Carol Danvers aka Captain Marvel and she frequents a bar named Haven where she is celebrating a friends birthday. Carol flirts with her, the crush equal in both girls but because her friend is humiliating her in front of Carol, she leaves and doesn't return for three weeks. After a particularly rough day at work she goes to the bar and takes Carol home to satisfy her frustration.





	Bars and Hookups

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: mentions of sex and oral sex

“Lila? Hello? Lila!” a voice called out, a bit muffled as my attention was affixed elsewhere. There she is, standing with a group of people, laughing at someone’s joke most likely. The girl is a blonde with a slight wave to her hair; her eyes remind me of chocolate for they are a warm shade of brown. She’s taller than me, maybe by a few inches. This girl is beautiful. I imagine her laugh is beautiful, sweet as sugar. I don’t know for sure because I can’t hear it; she’s too far away.

“Will you stop staring? One of these days she’s going to see you and come over here. What are you planning on doing then? The same voice from earlier says.

“Huh?” I ask, my gaze still on her. A swift blow to my arm breaks my stare for a minute, my head swiveling to the person sitting across from me; now I remember that I’m hanging out with my friend, Sarah, a roommate from college. It also happens to be her birthday. Damn her for bringing me to this bar, I think to myself. When I agreed to this outing I hadn’t know we were coming to Haven, where she always comes…with the same group of people I’ve noticed her with.  
Haven is quiet and cozy, the atmosphere always bringing good vibes. The interior is a cool shade of blue, reminiscent of the ocean in some ways, the wood paneling making it seem as if it were made out of driftwood. All the tables were black as midnight, the granite glimmering in the dim lighting. It was my favorite place to come if I wanted a drink and if I needed to cool off from work.

The first time I saw her was a few months ago when I desperately needed a relaxation from my stressful job, the bar drowned out as she walked in with a group of people, the same group of people she was in here with tonight; I was drawn to her, to the way she walked, the confidence oozing out of her. I couldn’t help but to think about what if she was mine to do as I pleased with her. Sarah had started coming with me a few weeks ago and had begun to notice how I’d sneak a peek in her direction, the infatuation brewing inside my aching heart. Now I was completely ignoring my friend, the guilt getting to me.

“I’m sorry. Guess I’m a bit distracted,” I manage to say, resisting looking back over at that woman. I don’t know her name but I’d like to; I wanted to hear her say it, wanted to hear her voice; those rosy pink lips were a favorite thing of mine, my gaze always drifting down to. The people she came in with were easily recognized as the Avengers but I wasn’t sure which ones, except of course Tony Stark, his face constantly plastered everywhere before he saved the world during the battle of New York. The other ones were girls- a redhead with a curly bob, green eyes and the other a brunette, the same color eyes as the redhead-and I secretly prayed that the other three weren’t in relationship with my crush.

“Lila! You’re not even looking at her and yet you’re still daydreaming about her. A bit distracted? I think you might be a lot distracted,” Sarah commented, sipping her dirty martini.

“Sorry…” I mumbled, picking at my fingers, ashamed of ignoring her. I decided to take one last peek at her…and found her staring right at me; she caught me. Shit. She’ll probably think I’m a weirdo, I thought, whipping my head back around, focusing on my friend.

“Uh oh. I think she saw you. Remember how I said she might come over here? Well…that’s exactly what she’s doing,” Sarah remarked. My body went rigid, my heart hammering in my chest, nerves spiking afraid of what was about to happen. The woman in question approached our table, standing in between my friend and me, hands on her hips, one jutting out to her right side.

“Hi, my name’s Carol. I couldn’t help but that notice you were looking at me and I wanted to come over here to introduce myself. What’s your name pretty girl?” She greeted me, a smile on her face. I was at a lost for words, the reality of the woman I’d come to admire actually talking to me. I opened my mouth to speak, still no words coming out, my nerves taking over my senses.

“Lila. Her name is Lila,” Sarah answered for me.

“Nice to meet you Lila. I’ve seen you in here a couple of times before but you’re usually alone. What’s the occasion? Are you on a date?” Carol continued, her smile widening.

“No, no. We’re not dating. We’re here celebrating my birthday. I invited her out for drinks and I hadn’t been here in quite some time,” Sarah replied, when I still could form no words, no voice.

“Well, birthday girl, would it be terrible for me to buy your friend here a drink? Mind if my friends and I join you?”

“No, not at all. In fact, I insist you join us. It’s kind of fun seeing her speechless for once,” Sarah said, nudging my leg under the table with her boot.

“Perfect. I’ll be right back with my friends,” Carol stated, leaving the table. As soon as she was out of earshot and out of view, I kicked Sarah in the shin, making her curse and shoot me a glare.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? I can’t talk to her much less be around her. She probably thinks I’m a weirdo,” I snapped at her.

“Weirdo, no. I do think you’re super cute though,” Carol’s voice penetrated my ears. _Fuck, she’s quick_, I thought, trying my best to fake a smile.

“So, anyway, this is Steve, Wanda, Natasha and I have no doubt you know this is Tony Stark. Guys, this is Lila and…sorry, I didn’t get your name,” She continued, pointing to Sarah and me after gesturing to her friends as she introduced them.

“I’m Sarah. Please, join us,” Sarah stated.

“Have a seat and I’ll be back with another…Bloody Mary for Miss Lila,” Carol remarked, making a note of my drink of choice.

“Extra spicy,” I choked out, receiving thumbs up from her.

“Finally! She speaks,” Sarah said, clapping her hands in a mocking fashion.

“Shut up,” I mumbled, playing with my straw.

“Danvers told us it’s your birthday. What better way to spend it than with the Avengers? At least with the ones that are here right now,” Tony stated, slinging an arm over both our shoulders.

“Hey, Stark! Paws off my Lila,” Carol snapped, returning with my drink and one for her as well. Setting them down, she pulled up a couple of chairs, the rest of her party gathering around us. Draping an arm around me, she held me close, shooting dagger eyes at Tony.

“Uh, Danvers. I don’t think she’s really yours,” Steve stated, his arms crossed over his chest, leaning back against the back of his chair.

“Not yet anyway,” She shot back, kissing my cheek. I stood up abruptly, excusing myself to go to the bathroom, embarrassment flooding my entire body. Entering a stall, I sat down on the toilet, angry tears springing to my eyes.  
_How could I have been so stupid? Why did I have to get caught? Now I’m being flirted with and being humiliated by friend in front of her_, I thought to myself. The sobs racked my body, my hands gripping my hair behind my ears.

“Lila? Are you all right? You’ve been gone a long time. Carol and Sarah are worried about you,” a voice called out.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I blurted out, pulling out some toilet paper, dabbing at my face, wiping off any evidence I had been crying. Unlocking the door, I strode out, coming face-to-face with the woman whose name was Wanda.

“You don’t look okay. What’s wrong? Did Carol come on too strong?” She asked me.

“It’s nothing. I think I’m going home. I’m not feeling too well,” I replied, washing my face with a wet paper towel, cleaning up the makeup from where it ran while I was crying. Peeking outside, I made sure the people at my table weren’t looking, planning my exit from the bar.

“She likes you by the way. She has been watching you the whole night. You’re the first person she looks for when we come here. You shouldn’t leave. I know it might make you scared but come have fun with us. Tell her to back off a little if she’s flirting too much. Don’t go Lila,” Wanda stated, freezing me mid-step.

“I can’t. Not with Sarah humiliating me in front of her. I’m sorry, but I can’t,” I told her before ducking out the front door. I had driven by myself, no worries about Sarah getting stranded at the bar. I wouldn’t step foot in Haven again, not until a couple of weeks later when work got be too much.

Three Weeks Later

At work things had gotten stressful and it seemed like I couldn’t do anything right. Some people didn’t want to bother working or being slack on the cleaning, nothing positive coming out of anyone’s mouths; I really wanted to snap back at those who aggravated me. I desperately wanted a break and after a few hours spent pacing around my apartment debating on going to Haven, I gave in to driving to the bar hoping I would see her; I wanted to see Carol.  
I wanted to get out my frustration and the only thing I could think of was to tear off all of her clothes and fuck her until the sun rose high in the sky. Thank goodness I lived only 15 minutes away from that bar and today is a Friday; no work on the weekends. I parked my light blue sedan, getting out and stalked up to the front entrance, pulling open the large wooden doors. Scanning the crowd, I spotted Carol with the same group of friends, laughing and having a good time at a table in the back of the bar. She was wearing a brown leather jacket, a black shirt and dark blue jeans, black boots to match; it was a magnificent site. My nervousness spiked knowing what I was about to do wasn’t a thing I’m known to do.  
_Breathe, Lila. Go make her yours_, I thought, taking a deep breath and straightening my back and marching through the sea of people toward their table. Her eyes flickered to me, eyes wide with surprise; she didn’t a chance to speak as my lips smashed against hers, my hands grasping a handful of her soft, blonde hair, yanking her body to mine. At first, I thought she had changed her mind about me, her lips immobile as I kissed her; that was true until her arms secured my body to hers, those plump, pink lips capturing mine in a rough, longing second kiss. Someone cleared his or her throat, breaking us apart for a moment.

“Are you going to join us or…?” the voice belonging to Tony asked, gesturing to the table in front of us.

“I’m sorry, but no. I must steal Carol away for the rest of the night. There…are things I want to do to her. Things I should have been bold enough to do earlier,” I replied. His eyebrows raised and his mouth gaped open, the implication of what I wanted to do extremely clear in my expression. I grabbed Carol’s hand, tugging her to the entrance of the bar, exiting to my car in order to take her home.

At my apartment building, I parked and led her up to my apartment door, unlocking it to usher her inside. Closing the door and locking it behind us, I turned to face her, my lips connecting once again to hers, both hands now interlaced in all of her hair.  
She backed me up against the door, my back slamming into it hard but I didn’t care. I wanted her, needed her now. I moved my hands down to her jacket, pushing it off of her, the material hitting the floor, her shoulders bare against my skin, the shirt being a tank top underneath that jacket. She lifted me so I could wrap my legs around her waist, her lips moving down to my neck; I tilted my head back at the contact, her lips sucking on my sweet spot.

“Where’s your bedroom?” she asked, mid-kiss, returning back for more, her hands slipping under my periwinkle blue shirt, warm hands cupping my breasts still in the bra I was wearing.

“In the back room down the hallway,” I answered, moaning as she had pulled down one cup of my bra and brushed her thumb across my nipple; it hardened at her marvelous touch. She carried me back to the bedroom, laying me down on the mattress, removing my shirt from my body, ripping the front of the bra freeing my breasts. The cool air of the air conditioning, hardened my nipples even more, prompting her to press her mouth to one; the hot saliva and the way she swirled her tongue around it causing me to arch my back. She pinched and twisted the other one, my hands clinging to her shoulders, nails digging into her supple skin. From my breast, she trailed a line of kisses down my stomach, that soft hair making me shiver in anticipation as she unbuttoned my jean shorts, pulling them off, leaving my panties on, not quite ready to have me naked in front of her.

She lifted me up to remove the remaining remnants of my bra, returning her lips to mine, one hand sliding underneath the silky fabric of my panties and stroking a finger against my core until she inserted one finger inside my body. My hands ventured to her tank top hem and I shifted it upwards, her movements pausing to let me take it off her, unhooking her bra and tossing to the side. I unbuttoned her jeans, yanking them down along with her underwear, while she decided to take mine off, tired of the fabric getting in the way of her touch.  
I moaned as she inserted two more fingers, stretching me. Faster she went as she pumped them in and out of me, bringing me to climax, drenching her fingers; a loud moan from me echoed around the room.

“I love that sound from you. I’m going to make you come again just to hear it one more time. Or maybe I’ll make you come over and over so that it never ends,” she told me, replacing her fingers with her mouth. My hips bucked, my legs spreading further apart as my hands clenched at the sheets. She sucked on me, her tongue lapping at my juices; tiny moans escaping my lips, crying out her name as she made me come again.

“You’re as delicious as you look,” Carol stated, licking her lips. I growled in delight and flipped her over onto her back, my turn to make her orgasm.

“I’d like to taste you to see if you’re as scrumptious as you appear to be,” I commented, trailing kisses of my own to her core, spreading her and pinning her legs to the mattress so she wouldn’t escape the pleasure I was prepared to give her.

“Lila, fuck! Keep…going. You’re…fantastic…with…your tongue. Lila!” she called out in between breathy moans, as I brought her to climax inside my mouth. She did indeed taste fantastic, her appearance definitely matching with it. We played with each other, our touches and kisses continuing until we were exhausted, sweaty, coming to cuddle right as the sun began to rise. We had opened the blinds to watch it, her body pressed up behind me, her blonde hair fanning out against the pillow.

“It’s stunning, like you,” she stated, kissing my neck, snuggling closer if that was even possible. Turning to face her, I kissed her lips, a sweet moment compared to what we had been doing throughout the night.

“I’d like to take you out on a proper date. I like you. A lot. Tonight I was frustrated because of my job and I’d like this to be more than what it seems. What do you say? Want to go out with me tomorrow night?” I told her, receiving a nod from her.

“I’d like that very much. I’ve been crushing on you ever since the first night I stepped in that bar,” she said, caressing my cheek and kissing me for a final time; we both fell asleep in each other’s arms the beginning of a very special relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel or the characters of Marvel but I do love to write for them.


End file.
